Am I darkness
by Phoenix RedMask
Summary: What am I? A vessel for my worst enemy? A vessel for anyone to use? Why did my parents not tell me the truth of who I am? Does she even love me? Does anyone care about me? Am I darkness or the prince of darkness?


_**This is based off a few videos I've seen on Youtube and the fact that if you've played or seen videos of Birth by Sleep you know why I'm writing this. I don't own anything but the plot and I hope something like this might happen in Kingdom Hearts**_ _ **III**_ _ **well one part of it. The other is just for fun**_ _ **.**_ _ **I only own three oc's and they might be seen later on, I don't know.**_

A sixteen year old boy was looking at the sunset, on a broken palm tree on the beach. He felt a cool breeze go through his spiky brown hair, as his blue eyes scanned the sunset. He put a black fingerless gloved hand to his chest, feeling a silver crown necklace and a dark blue, black and red shirt.

He jumped off the tree and walked around the beach. He rubbed the inside of his arm with his other gloved arm. He looked down and saw black shorts with red pockets and two yellow belts crisscrossed, connecting to the pockets and two yellow lines underneath with black and yellow tennis shoes.

He let out a breath and looked back at the sunset.

A familiar voice said, "Such a lovely sunset."

He turned around and saw a man with no hair and orange eyes with a black jacket going almost to his black boots. He also wore white gloves with a cream shirt, going to almost to his knees with black pants.

Sora summoned forth a blade with a yellow square like shape around its black handle with a silver key like blade and a silver chain on the end, connecting to a mickey shaped head silver chain.

"I'm not here to hurt you, child. I'm just here to help you go down the right path." He said.

Sora growled and got into his battle stance. This made the man smile and he moved his hand, making a ball of dark energy form. He then aimed it at Sora and it hit him right in the chest.

He kneeled down, dropping his beyblade and put a hand on his chest. He let out heavy breaths and looked back at Xehanort, with an angry look.

"What did you do?" Sora asked, while trying to get his breath back.

Xehanort smiled and said, "I just made sure you're ready for what is coming. The darkness is changing in you and soon you'll join me."

Sora's vision began to blur and he tried to reach out to get Xehanort, but his vision was getting darker and darker as the last thing he saw was Xehanort having a smile on his face, once he fell into the darkness.

 _In a hospital room, a woman was dying with a big stomach. Her brown hair dripping with sweat as her blue eyes becoming foggy. Next to her was a man with black hair and green eyes._

 _He nodded and she pushed as hard as she could until a doctor came in._

" _I'm sorry miss, but neither you or your son will survive. The disease is too great."_

 _The man held his wife's hand and she looked at him, with worry in her eyes. They both began to cry._

" _Well, excuse me but you seem to be in a predicament, Maddie and Tom Hikari." A male voice said._

 _They both looked to see a man in a black robe, with white hair and golden eyes with tanned like skin._

" _Who are you?" Maddie asked, holding onto her husband's hand._

" _A man who can help, but at a cost. Your son's DNA will be changed to have mine instead of this mans, but I can only save the boy, not you." he said._

 _They looked at each other and Maddie said, "Okay. You have a deal."_

 _He looked her and she said, "Mary Gia, she supposed to be his godmother but she will make a great wife."_

 _He nodded and the man snapped his fingers and an aura surrounded her stomach and it went away and he left, just as the doctor came in._

" _Good news, we can save the baby, but you will die miss, a few hours after he's born." the doctor said the doctor._

 _After an hour, Maddie was now holding a small boy in her arms. Tom was looking over her shoulder. They watched as the little boy opened his eyes for the first time, revealing eyes as blue as the sky._

" _Sora." She said. Tom asked, "What?" She said, "We'll name him Sora and don't tell him until the time is right."_

 _They kissed and the doctor came in and said, "You're time is almost up Miss Hikari. I'm sorry."_

 _She looked at her husband and said, "Keep Sora safe."_

 _He took the baby as she has pulled out of the hospital room, as he held the small boy._

Sora opened up his eyes, to see two people. One had light lavender hair with blue eyes, but they were covered by his bangs and a girl with dark red hair going to her shoulders with blue eyes.

"Riku? Kairi? What happened?" He asked them, as he tried to sit up.

"Xehanort came to the island and we found you unconscious, as Xehanort disappeared." Riku said.

Kairi then pushed Sora down and said, "You need your rest. Especially with what happened in the dream world. We were afraid that he got you again. I didn't want to lose you again."

He sat up and said, "I'm fine. You guys won't lose me again. I promise."

Riku gave him a smile and Kairi smiled a smile that could light up Sora's day. He smiled back, but felt his chest, wondering about what Xehanort said.

He bit his lip and Kairi and Riku looked at each other and left the room, leaving Sora alone with his thoguhts and wondering about his dream. They wondered down the hallway, to a room with a man with a blue robe and a black mouse with big round ears wearing clothes.

Meanwhile, in Sora's heart, three people were standing on it. One was a girl with raven black hair with blue eyes, wearing a black long sleeve coat. Next to her was a boy with golden brown hair with spikes and blue eyes, wearing a black high collar jacket underneath a white short sleeve jacket with two colored pants and tennis shoes with a checkered wristband on his right wrist and two finger holders one black and one white. Lastly, was a boy who also had golden brown hair with blue eyes. But he wore a short sleeve white and black jacket with a peice of armor on his right shoudler with light grey and dark grey shorts with light blue shoes.

They all watched as a boy with black hair and golden eyes, wearing a red and black suit with a bit of a red attachment in the back.

They all summoned keyblades and the one wearing armor asked him, "What are you doing here Vanitas?"

The man said, "Well, my master wants to make sure this boy lives out his destiny."

The boy paled and said, "He can't be."

Vanitas smiled and said, "Oh yes, he is. Why do you think he was chosen to be a vessel."

He fell down and the girl came to him and said, "Ven!"

Vanitas then looked at the three and said, "You all must go sorry."

Everything then went black for all three, and the last thing they all heard was Vanitas laughing.


End file.
